


demons dont get taught this

by somewhatdecent



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent
Summary: Satan comforts MC after she receives bad news
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	demons dont get taught this

Satan’s gaze was glued to the one resident in the yard at the moment. He watched from behind the window in his room as she paced nervously around a small area with her phone pressed against her ear. He couldn’t hear what she was saying but her crinkled eyebrows and her teeth digging into her lips were enough to tell him that something was wrong. His eyes followed her hand as she wiped, what he guessed were, tears from her eyes He no longer was interested in the mystery novel in his hands. He gently closed the book, keeping his finger in between the pages as to not lose his place. His gaze followed her as she walked back into the house, her pace much more rigid and hurried. He pried his eyes away from the window and grabbed his bookmark. He left his book on his bed before he hurriedly walked out of his room. He went straight to her room, ignoring Levi and Mammon’s bickering in the hallway. He stopped in front of the wooden door, keeping an ear out for any noise that could indicate her state.

He heard her ragged breathing and choked sobs through the door. He pressed his forehead on the door as her quiet cries rang through his ears, thinking of what he should do or say. What was a demon of wrath who only learned about love just recently supposed to say to a human he genuinely cared for? They certainly didn’t teach that in RAD. He pulled his face away from the door and raised his hand. Gently, he knocked on the door. He said nothing but still listened keenly to what was happening inside the room. A soft click came from the door before a sliver of space opened.

“May I come in?” he whispered. Any lower demon would freeze and do a doubletake upon hearing Satan speak and act so gentle.

Her reply was to simply open the door wider to invite him in. He followed her in and closed the door behind them. Keeping the same gentle, hushed tone, he asked for her consent to lock the door as to not be disturbed by any of the brothers. He took a seat on her bed, right next to her. She fiddled with her fingers, looking down. She was hiding her face but Satan knew. He saw how red her eyes and nose were, the tear streaks on her cheeks, her disheveled hair, everything. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. It was a simple question but he’d read enough books and watched enough dramas to know it was enough.

“Just… you know… it’s... ” she breathed out. She shook her head with her eyes closed.

Satan can tell. He can see how her teeth dug into her lip, how her eyes desperately tried to blink away the tears, how her hands were turning pale as she clenched her fists. Tears broke free from her eyes and fell down her cheeks as she choked out a sob. Satan’s mind was telling him to hug her, comfort her, say something, anything. He reached out his hand and rested it on her shoulder, catching her attention. She stopped furiously wiping her eyes and turned to the demon in front of her. Satan was smiling. It wasn’t his mischievous or fake smile, it was a genuine one. The one he reserved for those he truly cares about. 

She took a deep and shaky breath. Her hands fought with the tears streaming down her face, the tears never wanting to stop. Satan leaned over, wrapping her in his arms. He reached up and started to stroke her hair, urging her to let it all out. She shakily wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. She no longer cared if one of the brothers heard. Soon, Satan’s shoulder became damp with her tears as she cried out. Her broken sobs echoed around the room and possibly in the hallways as well. 

After what felt like hours, her sobs died down and she fell limp in his arms. Satan gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. He made sure she was comfortable before finding a chair to sit on. He didn’t know when she’d wake up but when she does, he would be ready to comfort her.

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread. not edited. very self indulgent. listen, I'm just sad and this is exactly what I need lmao


End file.
